minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mixed World Fighting Tournament (Story)
Author: Superlance27 Plot: The story takes place in the Mixed World Fighting Tournament, where it also takes place 5 months after the final battle for Minecraft. Prologue "Wake up!" Jessica whispered to Kyle. Kyle opened one eye and looked at the clock. It was 4:50, almost time for the tournament. "Oh no! I'm going to miss the tournament!" Kyle exclaimed, loudly as he rolled out of his bed, quickly snatched his trench coat, and dashed torward the door, slipping once, but then getting up again to go down stairs. Jessica laughed at Kyle's reaction as Kyle barged the door open, screaming like a broken record. Kyle faceplanted on the cold, green blades of grass as Tyler laughed at Kyle. "Man, why are you so ridiculous?" Tyler laughed. "You know we can just teleport there..." Kyle got up, "Oh, yeah." Kyle said, "Sorry for being sloppy. It's just that final battle stressed me out." Tyler looked at Kyle and said "Then, shape up when we get there!" Kyle smirked and turned into a Enderman as Kyle touched Tyler and teleported there, will he win like always? Or will this be like the repeat of the Ender Games? Chapter 1 Kyle and Tyler made it there, but then instantly fell down as there was a huge crowd, with minecraftians, mobs, deities, and even some Galaxyians! Kyle quickly picked up Tyler and stumbled across the crowd to shapeshift back to normal, because he couldn't teleport if he couldn't focus! "God. Dang. It. Can't. Balance. GAH!" Kyle said as he threw Tyler in front of the crowd, and almost face planted, but then used his arm to stop his face from faceplanting and shapeshifted back, resulting with a bunch of people stepping on him. Kyle faceplanted once again, then got up and jumped across the challenger's head's and made it to Tyler landing on his toes as he brushed the dust away from his wrinkled shirt, and his dusty, muddy trench coat. "Welcome to The Mixed World Fighting Tournament!" The announcer announced to the big crowd, "Here is the place where you can only use one power, but you can mix the styles you learned!" Tyler was excited, but Kyle was looking at crowd, kind of shocked that he could only use one power, because he used lots of his powers to win battles, barely any physical attacks. "This is a 38 day world tournament, each round will take place each day, or 50 rounds, considering the number of the crowd, as one billion people are here!" The announcer continued announcing. Kyle looked at Tyler and said, "So that's why this place is big as nine-thousand gyms, but then they make the tunnel as big as one small house." Tyler looked at Kyle. "That's actually because almost everyone wanted the prize, and you were in your enderman form." Tyler whispered to Kyle. "Wait... what's the prize?" Kyle asked. "The prize is 1,000,000 emeralds. I checked on the sign." Tyler replied. Kyle looked surprised with excitement, he could use that to feed the poor villagers and give that to the Minecraft Residents! The announcer explained everything to the challengers and then when he dismissed them, Kyle dashed to the washroom because he was nervous. Chapter 2 After Kyle went out of the washroom, he went into the training room, where everyone was punching, kicking, or using their powers to convert their attacks to make them more powerful. Kyle went up to the punching bags, and started punching hard and fast, but then after a few seconds he got tired. "W-Why am I so tired?" Kyle panted. Kyle tried punching, and kicking even more, even trying to break the punching bag by converting his powers, but he was very tired for not training for so long. "You sure have become fat, mister saviour of Minecraft! You need to train more, or else you'll become pathetic and weak." A mob said. Kyle growled. "Shut up." Kyle insulted. "You shut up," The Mob said, "Fat chicken." Kyle's anger snapped as he ran at the mob and started punching him. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU BIG SH*TLESS TIMBIT!" Kyle insulted, screaming with anger, but then, the mob turned the tables on him by punching him in the gut, then kicked him in the nuts. He then roundhouse kicked him, following with a left hook to the ribs. Kyle screamed and fell down, then the mob started kicking him repeatedly. "You better start training harder, chump. Because you know what? I'm facing against you." Kyle never had been so humiliated in his whole entire life. But then, the feet went off his face suddenly as someone punched the mob to the wall. "Kyle... oh my god, you have anger issues. And you also need to get in shape, because that weakling, is gonna beat you up." It was Max Shinzel. "I'm way past my prime, old rival." Kyle muttered as he passed out from humiliation. Chapter 3 The next day, Kyle had been woke up by Tyler early. "Tyler..." Kyle said, dryly from exhaustion. "Why did you wake me up at 12:59?" "I saw that beating. And also, the fight is today." Tyler said. "You need to train. Since I surpassed you, I'm going to train you, for now." Kyle smiled as he said "Like the good ol' Apollo and Rocky." "Who's Rocky and Apollo?" Tyler asked. "Uh, Nothing." Kyle said, with embarrasment as he forgot that Tyler lived in Minecraft. "First, try to catch up with this speedbag!" Tyler said. Kyle quickly ran at the speedbag, stopped, and punched it, and tried to punch it again and very fast, but it was too fast for him. "Speed!" Tyler said, "Focus, and Speed!" Kyle tried to be faster, but he was way past his prime. Kyle kept on punching, and punching, but he still couldn't get it. Tyler sighed. "Fine, just use me as a speedbag, if you get me, we will move to the dodge bag." Tyler instructed. "Alright!" Kyle said, very determined. Kyle inserted his powers into his punches, and started punching, and punching. But he still couldn't get it. He was basically a Yamcha. Tyler got too bored so he started punching him. "Try to block and dodge these! Then counter." Tyler started punching very fast, and Kyle only managed to block some. He imagined the mob beating him up, humiliating him with every hit Kyle took. Finally, Kyle's anger snapped as he started blocking them all and dodging, but then with anger, he accidently broke Tyler's arm and kicked him to the ground. Tyler screamed in pain. Kyle snapped out of it and went to Tyler. "Tyler! Are you okay! I didn't mean to do tha-" "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tyler screamed, "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO BREAK MY ARM!" "But-" Kyle protested. "FORGET IT! I'M NOT TRAINING YOU!" Tyler screamed in rage as he walked away from Kyle and slammed the door. "Damn, I'm being treated like a weeaboo.." Kyle thought. "What am I going to do? The Mob is going to beat me up!" But all of a sudden, a voice echoed in his head. "Never give up." It sounded like Notch. "But how? I'm weak, weaker than a mob." Notch said again in his head. "Remember all the times he beat you up, remember all your rivals." Kyle thought again. "But I can't.." Notch was surprised that Kyle was weaker, he couldn't respond for a while, until he knew what to say. "Remember Olympus, your number one rival." But then, that made Kyle determined like his prime that has been to defeat Olympus. "I will defeat him, and everyone else!" Kyle said to himself. Kyle started doing one arm push-ups, each ten seconds pushing himself up and switching to the other arm, but even though it tired him out, he still kept pushing himself again, and again, each time saying in his mind, no pain. Then he started doing pull-ups, which made him struggle to get up, but the final bout against Olympus, which ended up Kyle winning on purpose because Olympus left, but Kyle was still sad that he didn't actually beat him. so he kept on trying harder and harder. He went on to the dodge-bag, and kept on punching, and getting hit, but then his willpower activated and he was able to punch the dodgebag without it hitting him, but if it finally got close to him, he kneed it sideways and punched it with and right hook so he can keep on punching it again, and again, and again. The time passed as he was lifting weights more, and more, and more. Then he soon made it to 9001 pounds. And surprisingly, he finally made it to 10,000 without stopping! He started to do situps, pushups, and even the speedbag! And he was finally gaining back his prime step, by step, remembering all the memories to King Creeper, to the Zombie King, to Max Shinzel, to Herobrine, all of those battles made him stronger step by step. He was training hard, and he started cueing the song that always satisfied him. He moved on to the punching bag and started punching it and kicking it. "Gonna fly now...." Kyle chanted. "Trying hard now...." then he broke the punching bag. then finally he moved on to the recoil treadmill, but then, he finally made it to the maximum. "I WILL WIN AGAINST YOU!" Kyle yelled, "FREAKY MOB!" As he started doing some little fight moves before he took a shower, it was already 7:00 AM, and the fighters started waking up again. "I'm sorry, Tyler." Kyle thought. "I will win this match, and heal your hand for you to forgive me." Kyle smiled and closed his eyes to meditate for a few minutes in the hot shower. Chapter 4 "First match of the tournament! Kyle Smith, versus, Masked Mob!" Kyle Smith entered first, but the crowd started going hostile and started booing Kyle Smith, but Kyle didn't mind, he knew that the crowd can't break him with words. Then Masked Mob entered, and all of a sudden the crowd was cheering for the mob, and chanting his stage name. Kyle grit his teeth as he took of his trench coat. Then they walked torward each other. "Hey, chump, I'm gonna beat you up like the last time." Masked Mob said. "Except more brutally." Kyle was very calm. "Then go for it." Kyle replied. The announcer told them the rules, no killing, no kidney punching, and no nut punching. Then they seperated. Kyle prayed that he would win the fight, then the bell rung and both opponents went out of the corner. Masked mob started dashing torward Kyle and jumped in for the lunge, but Kyle right hooked him in the face, making Masked Mob fly at the ropes and get knocked down. The announcer started doing the countdown, but the Masked Mob got up again. "You sure have improved, chump." Masked Mob Teased. "You sure haven't changed, always an a-hole." Kyle said back. Masked Mob seemed very offended and angry, so he ran at Kyle, attempting to bodyslam him. He actually did, breaking Kyle's rib, and then he wrestling flipped him, making Kyle hit his head hard as his head started ringing with pain. Category:Fanfictions